corellianleaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Galtran Ordula
Appearance Like most members of the Mirialan species, Galtran shares the olive-coloured skin of his people. To go along with this, he also has a set of geometric tattoos (as is customary with his culture) across his brow and under his eyes. His hair is black and he will often slick it back neatly. No hair is ever out of place. As Galtran is still a Padawan, he has a ten inch long braid that hangs behind his right ear. His eyes are an indigo colour. Physically, Galtran has a slim build and though he isn’t one to do extensive body training, he is still fit enough and able to do most things that others his age can do. For most of his life, Galtran has considered himself a traditionalist in the methods of the Jedi Order. As a result, he feels as if he lives and embodies everything that it means to be a Jedi. His daily attire is a reflection of this. It is always clean and neatly pressed. His attire is comprised of a charcoal-coloured overtunic. Underneath it he wears a light grey undertunic whilst the robe (with hood) and boots that he wears are black in colour. Equipment Jedi carry only a handful of items on themselves at all times. Most of these items are stored in pouches on their utility belt. In the small pouches, Galtran carries food pellets and small tools, a personal communicator, a retractable personal datapad and an underwater breather. A custom pouch was also sewn onto his belt to hold one of the few remaining healing crystals from the ruined Halls of Healing on Coruscant. Last, but not least, there is also a clip on the belt to hold Galtran’s lightsaber. He uses the same lightsaber that he created during his Jedi Initiate Trials though it has endured few modifications over the years. Galtran’s lightsaber uses a green Adegan Crystal which causes the blade of his weapon to glow with a green hue. History (Under Construction) 'Early Life' Galtran Ordula was born on the Mirialan Homeworld of Mirial in the year 15 BTC (or 3,668 BBY) to a poor family. As the day to day income of credits was always in question for the Ordula family, Galtran’s parents were unsure if they would be able to send their son to one of the prestigious youth academies on Mirial. To complicate things further, it was evident early on that the boy was gifted. Compared to other children his age, the boy had good mobility, was curious and inquisitive about the world around him, and could understand things easier than most. Despite the monetary shortcomings of his family, his parents attempted every possible way to get him into one of the academies. It was then, as fate would have it, that the Jedi Order took notice in the boy. After initial tests were completed to determine his abilities using the Force and his midichlorian count showed positive results, it was deemed that Galtran was qualified to be taken in by the Order and eventually trained as a Jedi. Though they were saddened to give up their child, Galtran’s parents also saw a potential for him to live a better life as a member of the Order. 'As A Youngling' The child was immediately taken to the capital of the Republic. Once on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple, Galtran took part in the many tests that would enable the instructors to determine which Initiate Clan he would become a member of. Having demonstrated instances of tenacity, persistence and a good memory, the boy was assigned to Dragon Clan, in which those qualities mattered most. Galtran was very serious when it came to his studies – even at a very young age. He was an avid learner and would spend much of his time either cooped up in his room or in the Jedi library with his attention fixated on a datapad or holorecording. It became very clear early on during his education that Galtran had an appreciation and admiration for the stories told by history. Sure, there were the drab bits that struggled to hold his attention – such as galactic politics – but it was just another piece of the whole that needed to be taken in. What really interested the Mirialan though were the stories of heroes and Jedi of old. Though the journals of Jedi such as Bastila Shan, Odan-Urr and Master Ooroo were required reading for older students, Galtran dove into them early on. Those quickly became some of his favourite stories to read. Being so engrossed into his education and training did have its drawbacks however. There were times that Galtran spent many hours alone, reading in solitude. He would often refuse to take part in activities that involved some of his fellow clan-mates. Overall, to some, he appeared to be a little anti-social and shy. The Jedi instructor for the clan noticed the Mirialan boy’s behaviour and began working on a plan to steer the child in the right direction. It wasn’t a good thing to shelter one’s self after all, especially for someone wanting to become a selfless Jedi. It was important to take in all the facets that life had to offer so that they’d be better equipped certain situations when they were older. As a result, the instructor assigned the boy to a study group. There was no doubt that he was excellent when it came to his schooling so it was a logical choice if others could benefit or learn from the skills the youngling had. It was while in this study group that Galtran met and got to know Aenanya Tyrnith, a Human from Corellia. Aenanya was just about everything that Galtran was not. She was competitive, active, enjoyed being amongst others and was even a little rebellious at times. She was very outgoing and easy to like. Even compared to Galtran’s standards. Where she excelled in social areas, Aenanya struggled when it came to her studies. It didn’t take very long for it to become evident why she and Galtran had been paired together. The two children immediately got a liking to one another. It was the start of a friendship. As typical friendships would go – regardless that they were Jedi in training – Aenanya would often tease Galtran about the amount of time he spent studying the ways of the Force. Though the teasing was all in good fun, it did provide a basis for the Mirialan boy to improve his own skills. Over time, with the encouragement of his instructors and his friend, Galtran saw a significant improvement in his ability to wield the power of the Force. He did, however, still struggle with his ability to duel with a lightsaber. No matter how hard he tried to improve his duelling skills, it never seemed to get any better for him. As strong as he was in the Force, Galtran struggled to channel it through himself during combat. The youngling simply didn’t really care a whole lot for all that was entailed with wielding a lightsaber. 'The Jedi Initiate Trials' When he was old enough, Galtran started the Jedi Initiate Trials. The first test was the easiest for the youngling to complete as it challenged one’s knowledge of the Jedi Code. Having memorized and recited the code nearly every day since he had learned it, the test itself was simple for him. Not only did he believe in the Code, but he also did his best to live by it every day. The second test was slightly more intricate than the first. A Jedi Master would provide the students with crystals and parts to create and put together their very own lightsaber. Though he took longer than most younglings to complete this test, Galtran was able to successfully fabricate his own lightsaber using the various metals, pieces and the green adegan crystal that were given to him. For the third Initiate Trial, a specific yet simple task was usually given to the younglings to complete. This was especially the case for young Galtran. As per the request of his instructors, the Mirialan was to meet up with one of the Jedi Masters in the Temple. No other specifics were given to him to prepare him for what was to come. The Mirialan boy immediately set upon starting his task and met up with Jedi Master Gades Amadis in his personal chambers. Master Amadis had just recently returned from the Outer Rim after having discovered a Holocron on a far away world. Since his return, Amadis had spent all of his time in his personal quarters studying it. With his report ready for the High Council, the Holocron needed to be placed in safe keeping with the other ones in the Vaults. Though the task itself seemed easy enough, the Mirialan didn’t take it for granted. Carrying and keeping safe a mystical Holocron was a big deal. It was potentially one of the highest honours awarded to any Jedi. For a task such as this to be given to Galtran, who was just a youngling, it was a phenomenal feeling for him. With that in mind, Galtran reached out to take the Holocron into his possession. As he did so, something happened. It was like a sudden electric jolt that coursed through his body and paralyzed him. The force of the charge itself was enough to push him backwards into the nearby wall. Master Amadis was also no longer there in his chambers, the youngling knew that much. In his stead, where the master once stood, was another man shrouded in darkness. Still temporarily unable to move, the boy cried out and demanded that the man reveal himself. The shrouded figure obliged the youngling's request and stepped into the light. For what seemed like an eternity – whether it was from the jolt or simply a lack of understanding – Galtran remained where he was, unable to form words or coherent thoughts as to what he was seeing. The man before him was a Mirialan though he was a little older – maybe ten or twenty years his age. At first glance Galtran didn’t really think much of it. The man had a full array of geometric symbols on his face along his forehead and below his eyes. He didn’t really appear to be all that different compared to other Mirialans he knew and yet there was something odd about him – the man’s eyes were yellow like that of a Sith. But that was not all. The man made no effort to hide the lightsaber that was hanging from his belt. It was the same lightsaber that Galtran had created during his second initiate trial. Was this an older version of him? How was that possible? Why did he appear to be evil? Did it have something to do with the Holocron? These were all questions that were racing through the youngling's mind. The older Galtran did not provide his younger self with any encouraging thoughts to dampen the chaos within his mind. When the man did finally speak it created such an unnatural feeling within the youngling – it was like the very nature of the Force that flowed through him was sick and every ounce of his being was crying out in pain as a result. “You are strong with the Force but you will be cast aside,” said the man. “Your fall to the path of darkness will come at the hands of those you hold dear to your heart and soul. Only then will you know the full power that you wield. Embrace your destiny. Follow the true path. It is the only way you will survive.” More questions filled the youngling's mind. Was this some kind of premonition brought on by the Force? Was he going to fall to the dark side one day? At that thought, the boy immediately retorted and cried out. There was no way he would let himself come to that point. After reading all of the stories and journals relating to the Sith there was absolutely no way he would let himself become one. It wasn’t in his character. In response, the man only said. “You cannot escape your destiny.” He then extended his arm and opened the palm of his hand. There was an object sitting in the man’s palm and despite the light in the room, Galtran couldn’t see what it was. Regardless of that fact, he was eerily drawn to touching it or even taking it. Was this the power of the dark side? The boy reached out towards the object and touched it. At first, pain seared through his veins and it felt as if all of the air in his lungs had been taken away but it did not last for long and everything around Galtran changed once more. The room grew lighter and Master Amadis was standing before him with the Holocron in the palm of his hand. Sensing the youngling's discomfort, Amadis wondered if he was alright. After a few moments to recuperate his thoughts, the Mirialan youngling nodded to his Jedi Master, took the Holocron into his possession and headed for the Vaults to complete his trial. 'The Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament' Days later, a meeting with the Council of First Knowledge was arranged to determine the path that Galtran would walk within the Jedi Order. The Mirialan did his best to control his feelings but it was evident to the masters in attendance that he was nervous. Unknowingly to them it was because of the premonition he had seen due to his contact with Master Amadis’ Holocron. As much as he tried to forget what his future self had revealed to him regarding what was to come, the young boy simply couldn’t. The sickly voice he remembered plagued him in the deep recesses of his mind. Sensing the conflict in his mind, added with the struggles that the boy continued to show in duelling with lightsabers, the Council decided that Galtran was not ready to be assigned to a Jedi Master just yet. Instead, they suggested the boy take part in the annual initiate tournament and allow the Force to guide his path. If he was to become a Padawan, a master would choose him based on his effort and results in the contest. Naturally, this caused alot of apprehension for Galtran. Was he being cast aside as the premonition foretold? Was this the start in his fall to the dark side? He refused to believe it. With renewed determination to prove he was true in the Light Side of the Force, Galtran trained as hard as he ever could and worked on his duelling. If he needed to prove to the Council and to himself that he was good enough to be a Padawan then he would do it and succeed. He did his best to believe that he controlled his own destiny. WORK IN PROGRESS Personality Galtran is a ‘by-the-book’ Jedi. Each and every day, he lives and breathes the teachings he’s received about the Jedi Order and the Force. He is a firm believer and follower of the traditions of both the Order, and of the Mirialan people. As these elements form the basis of his character, Galtran can come across as a bit anti-social, strict and unforgiving. He simply values the importance of things being a certain way. Beneath that tough exterior, Ordula is a really determined young man. He is also honest, loyal and a caring individual. These qualities lend themselves well for him as a Healer within the ranks of the Jedi Consulars. Skills Galtran’s strength as a Jedi comes from his connection with the Force. He is exceptionally gifted when it comes to his Force-powered telekinetic abilities, most of which he can perform with ease. He is, by no means, an expert yet but he is definitely ahead in the use of those powers compared to other Padawans. In recent years, since returning to the Jedi Homeworld of Tython, the Mirialan has worked diligently to hone his abilities with the healing properties of the Force. Though lightsaber combat has always been a troublesome area for Galtran he has improved those skills significantly ever since becoming the student of Jedi Knight Tyria Sol. With her guidance, Galtran has become quite proficient using the defensive form Soresu and the diplomatic form Niman. Despite his youth, Galtran is very wise and dedicated to the Jedi Order as well as the cultural teachings of his people. He is considered to be one of the brightest young Jedi on Tython, all of which is a result of his work ethic as a youngling. He has a great knowledge of galactic history and can use his logical thinking to solve just about any problem before him. Category:Mirialans Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Sages Category:Corellian League Members